


Zack x Male Reader

by principalfranklinsuckseggs



Series: Zack Simping [1]
Category: Mother 4, Oddity (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/principalfranklinsuckseggs/pseuds/principalfranklinsuckseggs
Summary: After a long day at track you head off to the shower room and run into your friend Zack, who seems to be acting a bit different than usual.
Relationships: Reader/Zack (Mother 4), Reader/Zack Fields, Zack (Mother 4)/Reader, Zack Fields/Reader
Series: Zack Simping [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911829
Kudos: 9





	Zack x Male Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a joke but I ended up actually trying to make this decent. It still sucks though lmao.

I stepped underneath the shower head, and warm water began to pour on my body. The feeling was refreshing after running track for hours on end. Not to say I didn’t enjoy it. I had my friend Zack to keep my company, even if he often leaves me in the dust.

“Yo, dude!”

Speak of the devil. Zack stepped under the shower head next to mine. Now that I think of it, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him like this. I always knew he was well built, but seeing his body in all of its glory really put everything into perspective. He was, for lack of a better word, a hunk.

“You okay dude?”

“Huh!?”

“You were kinda staring for a moment.”

“Yeah, yeah… I was just spacing out.”

Shit. That’s the 2nd time he’s caught me staring today. If he catches me doing it again he’s gonna question me for sure. 

“You don’t have to lie you know.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Dude, you always stare at me during track, anyone could tell.”

Crap! I’m busted! There’s no way he’ll be my friend after this! I shouldn’t have been so obvious. I should probably start saying my prayers before my ass gets handed to me-

“You don’t gotta be embarrassed dude!”

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah, it’s all good! You and I both know everyone in the school wants a piece of this bod, even the guys.”

“Well, who could blame em?”

“Not me,” Zack said as he flexed his arm muscles, “if I were them I would want to do me too.”

Okay, now he’s just showing off. I rolled my eyes and reached for the shower wheel to turn it off. “Whatever dude. If you need me I’m going back ho-“

Before I could grab the shower wheel, Zack grabbed my hand. I felt my body shudder and tense up in nervousness. Zack wraps his hands around my waist and places his head on my shoulder. My breaths start getting heavy, and I can feel an erection forming when Zack pushes his crotch against my behind. He whispers into my ear.

“I know you want me too. So how about we do it right here, right now?”

My cheeks turn bright red. I can hardly believe what I’m hearing. “Won’t someone see us,” I said. Zack replied, “they don’t check the locker rooms till a few hours from now, we got plenty of time. Unless what I’m hearing is you don’t want to.” That was more than enough incentive for me to give in to the desires I’ve been holding back for so long.

“No… I want this.” 

“Then I won’t keep you waiting~”

Without warning, Zack began kissing my neck sensually, with his hands wrapped tighter around my waist. His body was fully pressed against my back now. The contact of our bare skin combined with his kisses was enough to get me to let out some light gasps. I began to melt into his grasp losing all self control and giving into my desire. 

I was snapped out of my trance when I felt a hand grab my cock. Zack’s hands had a rough texture, even when soaked in water, but I didn’t mind. He began slowly pumping, still having yet to break away from my neck. My gasps were getting louder, almost becoming moans. Zack seemed to be encouraging me, and as I got louder, he began pumping faster. Still, it wasn’t hard to hold back the noises, and Zack knew this, so he tried a different approach. 

Zack broke away from my neck and let go of my cock. I let out a disappointed sigh, but it didn’t last long, as I felt Zack slip a finger into my hole. I shuddered, as I had never had anyone do this to me before. Come to think of it, this was my first sexual encounter. Judging by how Zack acted, it was easy to see he had more experience.

Zack pushed his finger further in, and moved it around to try and stretch me out. He slipped in another finger, switching between scissoring me open and circling around inside me. It was getting harder and harder to fight back the urge to moan. He took out his fingers, and I could hear him spit into his hand, no doubt preparing to penetrate me.

Zack whispered into my ear again. “You sure you want this,” he said. “Please, I need this,” I said longingly. Zack didn’t hesitate. He pulled back one of my cheeks and lined up his member with my hole. He slowly pushed himself inside, grabbing my hips for support. My legs started to shake. It was getting harder and harder to stand from all the sensations I was feeling. I fell forward and placed my arms on the wall for support. 

Zack peered his head over and tried to look at my face. “You good,” he said. I responded, “Yeah, I’m good,” with breaths in between. Zack began slowly rocking his hips. He slid in and out of the hole, but never fully exited, and he did so with rhythm. It was a wonderful feeling to be filled like this. His speed began to increase and soon he learned the location of my prostate, making sure to slam into it every time he went inside. I couldn’t take it anymore. I started moaning louder than I ever have before. Every wave of pleasure Zack hits me with is heavenly, and makes me wish we could be like this forever. I can hear Zack moaning too, I know he’s enjoying almost as much as I am.

His thrusts become faster, deeper, and more unstable. I can tell he’s approaching his climax, as am I. I can hear Zack say, “c-cumming” in a shaky voice. I don’t try to object, I allow him to thrust one final time and blow his load inside of me. I can feel his liquids gushing in me, and it feels wonderful. This pushed me over the edge, I climaxed onto the ground and watched as my insides were washed down the drain. Zack slowly removed himself from inside me, and I shuddered as the cold air entered in his place. 

I couldn’t stand anymore. I had to allow myself to sit down on the cold and wet ground. Zack sat down across from me, and we simply stared into each other’s eyes, breathing heavily, and letting the water pouring from above us wash away our fluids. 

Zack broke the silence. “You know that was my first time with a guy.”

“Oh bullshit!”

“I swear, it was! I’ve only ever tried this with girls before!”

“Well, I’ve never tried that with anyone.”

“Heh, not bad for your first time, right?”

“Oh it was more than just ‘not bad.’”

“Heh, good. Thought I went too rough on ya.”

“Oh please, whatever you got, I can take it!”

“Well, next time dude, we gotta go before they clean this place up.”

“Yeah, we should get out of this dump.”

Zack started chuckling, and I did the same. We got up and turned off our showers, and proceeded to go our separate ways. 

Needless to say I was more than excited for track tomorrow.


End file.
